This invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator arrangement comprising a voltage generator applying pulses superposed on a unidirectional voltage to the electrodes of the precipitator, whereby the electrostatic precipitator becomes particularly suited for precipitating high resistive dust.
The system of applying a periodically variable voltage to electrostatic precipitators is known per se, as applied to both two- and three-electrode system precipitators, but this system has not yet been used to any large extent because the types of voltage supply so far known have not been capable of meeting the power and energy requirements of the repeated charging of the electrostatic precipitator.